Customer relationship management (CRM) systems provide tools for managing interactions with customers. The interactions may include the flow of communications between a single user with a customer, such as the exchange of telephone calls, emails, in-person meetings, as well as other types of interactions. The interactions may also include the flow of communications of other users, such as multiple employees from a company, office, school, etc., interacting with a customer. CRM solutions collect a centralized record of these interactions. From the record of the interactions, CRM systems attempt to summarize and track the interactions in a meaningful way. Because users often are participating in several communication flows simultaneously, users often forget, delay, or otherwise mishandle interactions in the CRM system.
The problem becomes more acute when users rely on mobile devices for communications related to the CRM system. Mobile devices are often logically or conceptually separated from a CRM system access point, such as a user's computer system. Users may therefore perceive mobile communications as separated from CRM communications. Thus, communications and other relevant events that occur on a mobile device are often not provided to the CRM system, and the CRM system in turn fails to utilize the mobile device in a meaningful way for managing interactions with customers.